


Mr Love: Tali's Choice

by GracelessLamb



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: Cats, Drabbles, Gen, but she is very cute, crackish, tali is an agent of chaos sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessLamb/pseuds/GracelessLamb
Summary: A stupid series of drabbles involving MC's cat, Tali as she manipulates every guy she meets. (Title by Lutz)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tali actually exists, these drabbles will include pictures! Enjoy the cute small siamese~

“Mew?”

“Um...Miss Chips?” asks Kiro nervously. A small siamese cat had found her way onto the coffee table. She stares at Kiro with rapt attention. 

“Yeah?”  MC’s voice echoes from the kitchen. 

“Your cat is staring at me. What does she want?” The small siamese moves from the coffee table over to the arm of the couch where Kiro is sitting. 

“Mew?” She moves closer towards her target: the bag of chips in Kiro’s hand. 

“Oh, she just wants your food. Be careful, she might actually take it.”

Too late. The small siamese has her face in Kiro’s chip bag. 

“Hey!” Kiro jumps back and Tali, the small siamese, retreats with her prize: one potato chip. 

MC and Kiro watch in awe as Tali starts munching on the stolen chip. She was just too cute. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh, not now Tali. I’m busy cooking.”

“Mew?” Tali looks up at MC with her sad blue eyes, and back down at the hair tie that she had brought MC to throw. MC sighs and makes eye contact with Gavin, who was scrolling through his phone at the kitchen table. His eyes would occasionally flit to MC, making sure that she didn’t burn herself while cooking. 

“Gavin...would you mind throwing that hair tie for Tali?”

Gavin’s head tilts a little in confusion. He reaches for the hair band and Tali lets out a small mew of impatience. 

“Um...okay.” He tosses the it a small distance and Tali bolts towards the hair tie at lightning speed. Moments later she returns to Gavin, dropping it at his feet.

“Mew.” 

Gavin blinks in surprise. “Your cat…plays fetch?” 

“Yeah. She always wants to do it at the weirdest times. Just keep throwing it for her and she’ll leave you alone eventually.”

A small smile graces Gavin’s lips as he throws the hair tie again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Video of Tali fetching: https://gracelesslamb.tumblr.com/post/186147178446/ugh-not-now-tali-im-busy-cooking-mew


	3. Chapter 3

The door to Lucien’s apartment made a thunk. Then...from behind the door, there was a small feline cry. 

Lucien lets out a small audible sigh. He leans back in his desk chair and glances at the door behind him. Maybe if he doesn’t move, she’ll go away. He couldn’t afford distractions right now. 

The door thunks again. Another cry, more pathetic than the last. Lucien groans and gets out of his chair to open the door. “Alright, fine. You win.” Tali struts into his apartment as if she owns the place, greeting Lucien with an irritated chirp.

Lucien observes the small siamese with amusement. A beautiful creature, with such a forceful personality. He returns to his desk, while Tali rubs herself against his legs, purring softly. He leans over to scratch the feline behind the ears briefly before returning to his work. 

It doesn’t take long for Tali to jump up onto his desk to rub herself against his face. Lucien chuckles and puts her down on the ground. “Not now, little one. I have work to do.”

Tali meows in defiance and jumps in his lap. Lucien sighs and pets her briefly before resuming his paperwork. Tali bats at the pen in his hand.

“Now, now. This isn’t a toy.” Lucien pulls the pen away from Tali’s grasp, and continues writing. Tali jumps back onto the desk and grabs a roll of postage stamps from one of the storage shelves built into the desk. She darts from the desk to the floor with her prize. Lucien finishes the sentence he’s writing and turns around to face the stamp thief with a raised eyebrow. Tali ignores him and bats around her prize like a new toy.

“Those are my stamps. Not yours. They’re expensive.” He reaches for the stamps, but Tali latches onto them with her teeth. After a little tugging, she concedes and Lucien puts the liberated stamps in the top drawer. Tali hops back into his lap and curls herself into a content ball of fluff. 

While Lucien finishes his lab reports, he’ll occasionally reach down and stroke the soft fur of the sleeping siamese. 

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/592829969491689483/596237549677183006/image0.jpg>


End file.
